


With time.

by taivaspoika



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I don't know man, M/M, angst-tastic, more like a nostalgic death-fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taivaspoika/pseuds/taivaspoika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scars are visible.<br/>Some scars are not.<br/>And those scars never heal, they remind you of their existence in the worst possible moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With time.

With time,  
wounds will heal and scars will fade. It won't happen overnight, sometimes not even in a fortnight and at times, even years are not yet enough. Some scars remain for life, though, some wounds are too deep to heal completely but not quite fatal enough to kill.  
  
Some men, when wounded, wither away into mere shadows of their past selves. Some men, though, go on living their lives and proudly carry their scars as prizes of war and reminders of past. (but, Lorenzo de'Medici thinks, some hide their wounds and pretend that nothing happened, that there wouldn't be a scar in the future, and simply go on with their lives exactly like before. As much like before as possible.)  
  
Ah, quite truly Lorenzo counted himself into the last group. His strenght turned into his weakness, the love he felt for his assassin was now all but his burden. Giovanni's love and loyalty to him had been his source of strenght, his reason to go on to live the next day.  
  
And now, all gone! (with no chance for goobyes) All that now is left of them, of his Giovanni, is Lorenzo's memories and Giovanni's Assassin robes(now worn by his only surviving son, so painfully alike his father in them that sometimes Lorenzo mistakes him for Giovanni from the corner of his eye and it hurts so much).  
  
Yes, Giovanni gave him a wound so deep that it never would heal, only turn into a scar that would not fade. This he would carry with himself to his grave.  
  
(oh, if he was lucky, the pain would maybe one day be reduced into a dull ache in his heart)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago in my notebook and, well, it looked real fancy there with loads of words bold but... meh. It didn't look too good when typed.


End file.
